A race against time
by YOLO-TheTruthHurts
Summary: Cammie and the rest of the gang are back. But instead they are doing an exchange with Blackthorne,during the exchange Cammie and Peyton are kidnapped. Zach,Jason and the rest of the gang have to hurry to save them. Sequel to BB meet GG R&R
1. Preview

**Sneak Preview….**

**Hi guys, I've decided I'm going to write a sequel. Well, here it is,**

Cammie PV

It's been a whole school year since Blackthorne had an exchange with Gallagher. A whole year since I've seen Grant, Jonas, Jason, and Zach. Zach. I miss him, his cocky attitude. His emerald green eyes, especially those green eyes. I sighed. I've been sitting in my room all summer all my roommates gone on vacation, even Peyton's having fun she text me earlier saying she met up with Jason. Zach hasn't text me; maybe he met a girl civilian and is actually having fun while I'm sitting around. School starts next week I can't wait, I'll actually have someone to talk to but in the mean time I'm stuck in here. I let my thoughts drift to Zach and how he's probably having a great summer. Zach…

" Hey"

I screamed startled, I turned around and guess who was standing there, yep, that's right, Zach. He smirked, at me being scared, " What are you thinking about?" I felt a hint f pink rise to my cheek cause just a second ago before he interrupted my thoughts I'd been thinking about a certain green eyed boy. I replied " Nothing much". E whispered in my ear, " Well, I've been thinking about you all summer" I shivered. He turned my head with his fingers and crashed his lips to mine. Oh, those soft lips, how much I've missed them. I kissed him back. He gently laid me down and kissed me harder. I smiled against his lips, loving the way our lips moved in sync. He broke the kiss and pulled me into his arms. I turned around and snuggled into his chest. He smelt my hair and then started rubbing circles on my back….

**Well that's the preview, I'll try to update again but I may not be able too. I'm going with my friends to Florida.**


	2. Chapter 1 Cammie's PV

**Hey guys, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Cammie PV**

It's been a whole school year since Blackthorne had an exchange with Gallagher. A whole year since I've seen Grant, Jonas, Jason, and Zach. Zach. I miss him, his cocky attitude. His emerald green eyes, especially those green eyes. I sighed. I've been sitting in my room all summer all my roommates gone on vacation, even Peyton's having fun she text me earlier saying she met up with Jason. Zach hasn't text me; maybe he met a girl civilian and is actually having fun while I'm sitting around. School starts next week I can't wait, I'll actually have someone to talk to but in the mean time I'm stuck in here. I let my thoughts drift to Zach and how he's probably having a great summer. Zach…

" Hey"

I screamed startled, I turned around and guess who was standing there, yep, that's right, Zach. He smirked, at me being scared, " What are you thinking about?" I felt a hint f pink rise to my cheek cause just a second ago before he interrupted my thoughts I'd been thinking about a certain green eyed boy. I replied " Nothing much". He whispered in my ear, " Well, I've been thinking about you all summer" I shivered. He turned my head with his fingers and crashed his lips to mine. Oh, those soft lips, how much I've missed them. I kissed him back. He gently laid me down and kissed me harder. I smiled against his lips, loving the way our lips moved in sync. He broke the kiss and pulled me into his arms. I turned around and snuggled into his chest. He smelt my hair and then started rubbing circles on my back….

**First Day of School**

**Cammie's PV**

We were all sitting in the Grand Hall for the welcome back dinner. We were supposed to be speaking German. We were all talking until our headmistress stood, also known as mom.

" Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

My sisters stood and answered in union.

" We are the sisters of Gillian"

" Why do you come?"

" To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets"

" To what end do you work?"

" To the cause of Justice and light"

" How long will you strive?"

" For all the days of our lives"

We all sat down quietly.

" Welcome back ladies, to our newest members welcome."

" This year we will be doing an exchange with Blackthorne Academy, instead of them coming here we will be going over there after dinner tonight I want all sophomores to pack there bags." She walked away from the podium and sat down. Everyone started talking all at once.

**Skipping ahead**

" Bloody Hell, You've got to be kidding me I just unpacked, uh", shouted Bex, She flopped on her bed. Peyton, Macey, and Liz all sighed agreeing with Bex. Macey got up and walked to the closet. She started throwing clothes on each of our bed. We just grabbed them and put then in a suitcase. I ducked as a shoe came flying at me, it hit the wall and bounced back on my bed I grabbed it and put it in my suitcase. We had packed for cold and warm weather not knowing where we were going. Macey packed all her stuff then walked into the bathroom she came out with all kinds of makeup. I groaned knowing what was coming for when I woke up tomorrow morning.

We grabbed our suitcases and headed outside were several helicopters were waiting we grabbed our suitcases and headed out the door. We all carried our suitcase on the helicopter and stuck them under our seats. I sat down and pulled out my ipod listening to smile by Avril Lavigne, while I closed my eyes tired and not wanting to get a makeover the next day but the good thing was I was going to see Zach. I smiled at the thought of him and how he came to Gallagher to see me, earlier this summer. I remembered how last school year we had to save Jason and Peyton from the Mafia. They haven't bothered us since. I leaned back into the seat getting lost in memories of Zach and me. I woke up to Bex saying, " Bloody Hell Cammie, if you don't get up I'm going to roundhouse kick you so hard in the face I'll break your jaw". I woke saying, " I'm up" "good" and s she grabbed her suitcase and left I grabbed mine and walked off the airplane shocked at what I was seeing Blackthorne Academy looked like a detention center.

**I probably won't update again till school starts. **

**Sunny**


	3. Chapter 2 Peyton's PV

**Anonymous PV**

" Excuse me sir, but Mrs. Goode would like to have a word with you", my assistant said.

I looked up and put away the file I was looking at.

" Send her in", I said.

He left and seconds later a women in her early forty's or late thirty's came in.

" Mrs. Goode," I acknowledged.

She nodded her head-saying hello and walked in front of my desk.

" I have a proposition to make, that evolves Peyton" she said.

At first I wasn't interested till she said Peyton, See, I have a problem with Peyton's Uncle he owes me something and lately he's been dropped off of my radar, you see. And Peyton happens to be his niece. Peyton is my cheese in the mousetrap and her uncle is the mouse he come and gets the cheese and snap he's dead and every things okay.

So of course I had to say, "continue"

" I will give you Peyton, if you lend me some of your people and 9 grand," she finished.

"That is a lot of money you are asking for, but…

**Peyton's PV**

When I got off the helicopter with my two duffel bags, one full of clothes and other weapons. I looked up and took in my surroundings; Blackthorne Academy is a Detention Center. I smirked this ought to be fun.

I faintly heard Bex mutter, " Bloody Hell" We all exchanged glances then walked up the stairs. I opened the door and went in Bex, Macey, Cammie, and Liz followed coming behind me. Bex turned around to the other girls and said, " You coming". She turned around and the girls scrambled after us. We stood in a huge area it looked like there was a reception's desk but if you looked closer the computers were really monitoring the cameras in the building. We all stopped in took in our surroundings while Mr. Solomon went up to the desk and had a quick conversation. Then we were following him down the hall then he stopped and said pick a room, oh and there all the same", and then he turned the corner and was gone we walked to the last room and put our suitcases on the bed unlike the rest of us, Bex put her suitcase on the floor and flopped on her head.

"Come on Bex, unpack", Macey stated.

" Hell no, I packed, unpacked, packed, and I'm not about to unpack again", she said, being the usual stubborn Bex. Macey rolled her eyes and unpacked for her, after we finished unpacking we were laying on our beds talking about Blackthorne Boys, certain Blackthorn boys. " I can't wait to see Zach, I saw him over the summer", Cammie said.

" What", we all shouted.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys" she said.

"Well…" Bex said.

" Oh yeah well….

**(I'm going to skip ahead but they talk about there summer and stuff you know the usual)**

**Skipping Ahead**

It was late at night and everyone was asleep. I was thinking about my family and how messed up it was. I sighed, and went to bed.

I woke up to the flashing of red lights and the intercom shouting code black. I jumped out of bed seeing my friends just waking up we looked at each other and were about to open the door, when everything went quite we all waited silently and just as I was letting my guard down I was grabbed from behind, I tried to scream, but it was muffled. Then something was thrown over my mouth and I blacked out.

I woke up in a room chained to the wall. I looked around and spotted a familiar face smiling at me.

" Hey", she said.

" Jazmine?" I said.

" I thought you had forgotten me" she exclaimed with relief.

" Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

" The same thing you're doing", she said.

" Uh," I exclaimed. " Same people", I asked

" No, Surprisingly we were token by this different group which I later learned, is called the C.o.c or circle", she answered.

" Why can't people just leave me alone", I sighed.

She gave me a sympathetic smile. I smiled back.

I was just about to say something when a guy who was buff and bald like your movie henchman came in; he grabbed Jazmine by the arm and walked out the door. I sighed; I'm all alone in a room with white walls and concrete flooring. So I lay back down and went to sleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while soccer season just started and all the school stuff the usual. Oh well, I'll try to update sooner.**

**Sunny :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3 Bex's PV

**Hey guys, I going to start a game. I'll write the first couple of lines to the lyrics of a song and you have to guess what the song is. I'll tell you the name of the song and whom it's by on the next chapter.**

_Mummy they call me names  
>They wouldn't let me play<br>I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday  
>'Hey Jessica, you look like an alienb<br>With green skin you don't fit in this playpen'  
>Well they pull my hair<br>They took away my chair  
>I keep it in and pretend that I didn't care<br>'Hey Jessica, you're so funny  
>You've got teeth just like Bugs bunny'<em>

_Oh, so you think you know me now_

**Bex's PV**

All of a sudden after six minutes the light came back on I looked around I saw Macey and Liz. My eyes widened when I realized that Cammie and Peyton weren't there. I looked at Macey she looked at me we ran outside into the hallway I went right while she went left. I ran into Mr. Solomon.

" You should be in your room," he said

" Cammie and Peyton are missing", I said

" Excuse me?" he said

" Cammie and Peyton are missing," I said a little louder.

" Alright, go back to your and wait in there I'll send the guards to look for them", he said.

I walked back down the hall and into my room Liz wasn't there when I walked in and Macey was still out into the hallway. I sighed and lied on the bed. The C.o.C probably took them and they're probably in the back of the van with blindfolds on and their hands tied behind their back and they don't have a clue of what's going on. I sighed again. Think positive thoughts I told my self, positive thoughts. The door bust open and Liz came back with Nick, Jason, Zach, and Grant. Grant came up to me and pulled me into his arms. I felt like crying, but I'm Rebecca Baxter, I don't cry. I guess Liz had told them what happen. I looked up, Zach and Jason both had the look in their eyes like, they were all broken up inside like I was, but the also had something else in their eyes determination. That's how I knew they going to try anything and everything to get Cammie and Peyton back. Macey came in the next and looked up to see Nick with his arms open she ran into them and cried her eyes out. We were all waiting for Mr. Solomon. He came in five minutes later with bad news.

" I'm sorry guys I don't know where they are, we checked everywhere in a ten mile radius" he said. He gave us all a sympathetic smile and left the room. I buried my head into Grant's hard chest. I needed comfort.

I woke up the next morning with tears down my face, snuggling with Grant on the bed. I sat up as everything from last night came back to me. Cammie and Peyton are gone. I don't know where but, I'm going to find out where and we're going to get them and come back home. Grant sat up beside me and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I knew he was in pain Cam was like a sister to him. I turned around and hugged him. At first he was shocked but he hugged me back. We sat there on the bed comforting each other.

We were all at breakfast the whole room was silent. Nobody spoke it's like they knew something was wrong. Dr. Steve walked in he stood at the front of the room everyone was silent and waiting.

" Boys and girls as you know of last night someone breached our security system. Therefore we still think you are in danger and you shall not be able to go outside until we give you permission, you will continue P&E classes in the gym. Zach, Rebecca, Grant, Nick, Macey, Liz, Jonas, and Jason, meet Mr. Solomon in his office after breakfast."

He walked out of the room; we all stood and went to see Mr. Solomon. I opened his door and walked in with everyone walking behind us Liz closed the door, behind her.

" You are all the top students in both schools so there for we have chosen all of you to be apart of a mission. You will be rescuing two future spies from organization, which you all know, very well called the C.o.C. So do you except?" He asked.

" Yes" we all said in union.

" Good, pack your bags for cold and warm weather. Your cover will be under your pillow when you get into your room be ready by 4 am we don't want anyone else to see you.

We all stood up and went our separate ways we haven't really spoken to each other since Cammie and Peyton went missing. When we got in our room we packed quietly. I slipped my hand under my pillow and read my file.

**Name:** Riley Walker

**Age: **17

**Boyfriend: ** Ryan Griffin (Grant Newman)

**Parents: **Sarah Walker and Bryant Walker

On all around the world trip with your boyfriend and friends. You have enough money for this trip because your parents are famous producers.

**Mission: **To receive Cammie Morgan and Peyton from the C.o.C alive.

I read it over until I had it remembered it. I ate the evopaper and walked out of the room, and went to Grant's room. I knocked on the door; he opened it and was standing there with his arms open. Lately we haven't been talking just comforting each other. So he took me by my hand and led me to his bed He laid on it and pulled me with him hid my head into his chest and cried both my Best friends were missing that's the only thing I could do is cry. He held me into his chest I cried softly until I fell asleep in his arms.

Grant woke me up at three-thirty. He told me to go change I went and changed in my room. When I was done Grant walked in and took my suitcases and left. I lied back down on the bed and accidentally fell back asleep.

I woke up on a helicopter sitting beside Grant. He had his arms around me and was asleep. I snuggled against him and went back to sleep.

The second time I woke up, was because Grant was shaking me. We had landed I looked out the window we were behind a huge house.

" Where are we", I asked groggily.

" We're in California, that's where Solomon said he last saw the bug Mrs. Morgan had put on Peyton and Cam. Were renting that house", he answered.

"Damn, that's a big house, it's like a miniature mansion", I exclaimed.

I got out of my seat and followed Grant out of the helicopter. He took my hand and led me into the backdoor of the house. He led me up two staircases, and turned right down a hall and led me to the third door on the right. He opened the door I walked in behind him he had my suitcase on the bed.

" I'm just across the hall, I'm going to unpack", he said.

" Kay", I said.

He walked out of the door and closed the door behind him. I sat down on my bed and sighed, I opened my suitcase and unpacked some of my stuff in case we had to leave immediately. After that I laid on my bed I turned over and saw that it was 1 am in the morning I shifted a little bit and close my eyes.

**I hope you guys like it. Now, push the button at the bottom of the screen and review, positive or negative I don't care. Just push the damn button, please.**


	5. Chapter 4 Cammie PV

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Congrats to Tash-splash x she guessed the song from last chapter, Who's Laughing Now by Jesse J. Here's the next song.**

_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So, how come when I reach out my finger<br>It feels like more than distance between us_

* * *

><p>Cammie's Pv<p>

Throbbing, in my head it hurts. Pain in my lower leg, it hurts. For the last couple of days I've been in pain. I being questioned about things I don't even know. I answer a question wrong I get beaten. It's that simple. I hate it. It's like they enjoy my pain. These

sick people, they enjoy my pain. The Pain. My legs throbbing now. My eyes are swollen shut from being beaten all I see is blackness. I'm tired of the pain it's like they know I don't know the answer but they beat me anyway. Uh, I hear footsteps there coming for me again. I can almost feel it. The pain. The doors opening now he's laughing at me. He grabs my arm and takes me to living hell, again. I just wish it would end. If I could end it, I swear I would. I can't take the pain anymore. I just want to die. It would be easier then being tortured. It's over I'm in my room again. There laughing. The tears. Pain. I want it to end. I don't want t go to sleep where the nightmares are horrid. I cant stay awake anymore. I closed my eyes and entered a world of nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I wanted you guys to get an idea of what there going through. I'll try to update again soon. Please, review. <strong>


	6. Chapter 5 Zach's PV

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I last update, sorry! Thanks for the comments and thanks for the tip Cassidy appreciate it. Oh, and the person who asked I got that name from me. My name is Peyton too. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Oh and last chapters song was... California King Bed by Rihanna. Congrats to Kaykay323, and Tashalambert-98-x.  
><strong>

_It's probably what's best for you_  
><em> I only want the best for you<em>  
><em> And if I'm not the best then you're stuck<em>  
><em> I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind<em>  
><em> Like you're pouring salt in my cuts<em>

_ And I just ran out of band-aids_  
><em> I don't even know where to start<em>  
><em> 'Cause you can bandage the damage<em>  
><em> You never really can fix a heart<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Zach PV<strong>

I walked into my room, threw my stuff on the floor and sat on my bed. I was in my room alone. My bed was covered with a blue and black bed spread with little flowers as decorations. The walls were a pale-ish blue-gray. I sat there on the edge of the bed. When tears just started to fall out of my eyes and run down my cheeks. I, Zachary Goode never cry. This is the first time I've ever cried since I was little. I miss he. I hate to admit it but maybe just maybe I'm in love with Cammie Morgan, The Chameleon. I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. With tears still rolling down my cheeks I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Damn. I had cried last night; I hope nobody came into my room. Why am I so sad? I've never felt this way before. Damn it. I- I think I'm in love. What really is love? Is it an emotion or an action? When Cammie's happy I'm happy and feel playful. She makes me smile. When she's sad I'm sad. When she cries I feel like crying, but I don't. If-If Cammie were to die I-I couldn't, wouldn't be happy ever again. I-I guess I am in love with Cammie. God, you better be alive when I find you Cam, please I don't think I could live without you. It's true you've made the awesome Zachary Goode fall in love with you and without you he's pretty much hopeless and lost. I need you Cammie please be alive. I sighed and rolled out of bed, I grabbed my toothbrush, a new pair of clothes to wear and went to take a shower. I turned on the water and waited for the water to warm up. I stepped in the shower and stood under the water head letting the water bear down on me. I stood there thinking about Cammie. My Cammie.<p>

* * *

><p>When I got out of the shower I found Grant watching TV. I walked into the kitchen to find Nick cooking eggs and bacon. I opened the fridge and poured me a glass of Sunny D, that's some good stuff. Cammie loves Sunny D, I sighed. Cammie. I miss her and her smile. Gosh, I'm so whipped. I love her. I'm going to find Cammie and bring her back home were she belongs.<p>

* * *

><p>After breakfast we had decided to go checkout a pair of coordinates were he last signal was lost. We will leave around noon. So, in the meantime I went to my room and sadly, cried again.<p>

Anonymous PV

" Sir, they have been spotted in California. Near the city were we had stopped to refuel. It maybe possibility that she is wearing some kind of tracking device", my assistance reported. " Alright", I replied. " I want both of them thoroughly searched give them both an x-ray to make sure that a chip or something of that device is implanted inside of them." " Understood?" I asked. " Yes sir", my assistance stated and left I assumed to go give out my orders. I smiled they'll try to find them but, by the time they find them they'll be dead. I smiled to myself and kicked my feet on my desk and leaned back in my chair.

**I'll try to update again soon. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6 Christmas special

**Long time no see. Well, since it's Christmas I've decided to write a longer chapter. I hope you like it. Oh, and congrats to TashaLamert-98-x for getting the song right.**

**Fix a heart – Demi Lovato**

**Can you guess what the name of this song is…..**

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along  
>Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar<br>Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy  
>Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone<br>I wouldn't have it any other way  
>If you're with me let me hear you say<em>

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's PV<strong>

She promised she wouldn't break my heart again. Yet, I think she did, even thought she really didn't have a choice. Gosh, I miss her. I love her. I need her. Please come back, baby. I've shed all my tears still I don't feel any better. I sighed and laid on my bed.

* * *

><p>It was around noon and we all piled into a mini van. Liz and Jonas had gotten an address for the coordinates we had. Jonas started the car and we left. When the car finally came to a stop we were in an open field. With long green grass that needed to be cut.<p>

" Uh, were exactly are we", asked Bex.

" In the middle of nowhere", Liz sighed.

Jonas sighed too and said, " Well, let's take a look around and see if we can find anything important."

I sighed. I missed Peyton. She just has to be alive when we find her, if we find her or else I wouldn't really know what to do with myself. I have no family members, so there's really no reason to live. I lost her once and I don't want to lose her forever. I walked to the edge of the field and thought. Why would they come here? Maybe they were meeting someone? Or maybe they stopped to refuel? They probably flew out of the country if they had to stop and refuel, but where? I looked for anything that could answer my questions. I was walking on the field when I saw a glint in the tree to my left. There was something there. I walked up to the tree and spotted a necklace hanging from the branch. It was the necklace I gave to Peyton last year before we left back to Blackthorne. It was her favorite color a midnight blue locket. Inside there was a picture of all her friends. Zach, me, Jonas, Liz, Grant, Bex, Cammie, Macy and Nick and herself we were at the water park we had gone to. I grabbed the necklace from the branch. So, they had had to have been here and stopped. I was walking back toward the others when I stepped on a paper I bent down and picked it up. On the paper was:

_Jothanon Zelop we will arrive at 7:00 p.m. sharp. Bring the waenops ,yomen, and meat of sassains._

It was signed with a bloody fingerprint.

" HEY, GUYS COME CHECK THIS OUT", I yelled

They all came running and I handed them the note. Liz and Jonas were all excited that they made us all pile into the car and took us straight back to the mini mansion. When we got home I got out and went straight to my room. I opened the door and laid on my bed I pulled the necklace out of my pocket. I opened the locket and sighed. I cried myself to sleep that night missing Peyton.

* * *

><p><strong>Liz PV<strong>

Jonas and I went into his room when we got back. We got straight to work after several minutes we had gotten this:

waenops = weapon

yomen = money

meat = team

sassasins = assassins

We also read in between the lines and got…

92806,582134

We needed more information to solve this. We needed to know the code. I sighed, Jonas looked up from the note and asked, " Hey, you okay?"

" Yeah", I answered.

He smiled at me sadly and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top and held me to his chest, while I cried into his shirt. I missed Peyton and Cammie.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in Jonas's arms. I looked up at him and smiled. I would miss him after the mission and exchange. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When we pulled apart we rested out foreheads on each others he smiled at me, pecked me on the lips, and stood up. I grabbed his hand and we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.<p>

" Hey Liz what did you guys find out about the letter?"

" The letter said Jothanon Zelop we will arrive at 7:00 p.m. sharp. Bring the weapons, money and team of assassins. There were also a series of numbers in between the lines. We need more information to know what it means, maybe we should go back to the field," I said.

" Yeah, let's go around noon again", Grant said.

We all silently agreed and went our separate ways. Jason and Zach went off there rooms. Grant, Jonas, and Nick shared a look and a understanding passed between them. Jonas headed after Jason, while Grant headed after Zach. Nick left and went into Grant's room. I looked at the girls and we all went into Macey's room and gossiped and talked like we used to do. We haven't talked and gotten together like this since Cammie and Peyton left. We talked and laughed until we heard the boys call us. We all got up and went down stairs and piled into the van and drove back to field. We had more searching to do. We needed more information.

* * *

><p>We all got out of the car and walked out on the field and started searching for another hint or something. I was walking by a bush when I noticed faint footsteps walking towards the bush. I pulled the bush apart a little and started pulling branches and leaves away so I could see. There was a roc under the bush and engraved in the rock was this:<p>

9 = P 5 = F

2 = A 4 = E

0 = I 3 = I

6 = S

I called Jonas over and told him to get a sheet of paper he obeyed me and came back a couple of seconds later. I grabbed the pen and paper and wrote down what was on the rock. We told everyone what we found and headed back to the car. We all filed in and went home to the mini mansion.

* * *

><p>Jonas and I raced up the stairs. I ran in and got the letter. I started to exchange the numbers with letter and after I was done I showed it to Jonas practically jumping up and down. On the paper was:<p>

Paris, France

**Tell me what you think, review and click the words at the bottom of the page  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7 Nick's PV

**Nick's PV**

I was down stairs when we heard all heard Liz scream. We all ran up the stairs and pushed the door open.

" WHERE GOING TO PARIS!"

" Whoa, calm down. Why are we going to Paris", I said.

" LOOK AT THE NOTE", Liz exclaimed.

I raised one eyebrow. I mentally patted myself not everyone can do that. I took the note from Jonas.

" Well, I guess were going to Paris", said Bex.

" OMG, WERE GOING TO PARIS. EVERYBODY GO PACK I CAN'T WAIT", Liz shouted excitedly.

I sighed and walked out after Macey. I kissed her on the lips then went to pack. I walked into my room and opened my drawers. I grabbed my clothes folded them and stuck them in the suitcase I left an outfit out for tomorrow. After that I grabbed my suitcase and put in one of the convertibles we had rented and went back into the house. I saw Macey come down the stairs struggling with her suitcases she had four! Four fucking suitcases! You have to kidding me. I shook my head and took three suitcases out of her hand and put them in the convertible.

Macey smiled at me and said, " Thanks".

" No problem", I said.

She kissed me on the lips as thanks. I smiled and took her hand in mine and we walked back into the house. I sat on the couch and pulled her into my lap. I rested my chin on her head. I smiled and played with her fingers. I closed my eyes and held her tighter.

~ Don't mind me I'm just a line break~

I woke up and looked down to see Macey still asleep. I smiled and sat there with her in my arms. I sighed, I missed Cammie and Peyton there like the sisters I never had. I got up slowly trying not to wakeup Macey. I picked her up in my arms and took her to her bedroom. I was about to walk out of the room when her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Nick …", she whispered.

"Hmm", I mumbled.

" Stay here with me she", mumbled. I smiled and climbed into bed with her and pulled her into my arms. I looked over towards the nightstand and saw it was 11:00 p.m. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~ Don't mind me. I'm just a line break~

I woke up around 5 in the morning. I looked down to see Macey still asleep. I smiled and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I came back out Macey wasn't there. So, I went down stairs and got a cup of orange juice. Then I sat down at the table.

" Hey, Nick", Liz, said as she came into the kitchen.

" Hey", I said back.

" We got the tickets and out plane doesn't leave until 8:00", she told me.

" Oh, okay"

I got up and put my cup in the sink and went into the living room and turned on the TV.

I sighed; I turned the station to That 70s show.

~ Don't mind me. I'm just a line break~

We were now all settled on the airplane. I was sitting by Macey. We all decided we were going to need our rest. I positioned myself so I was comfortable. Macey was still trying to find a position to sleep in. So, I pulled her into my chest. She looked up at me pecked me on the lips then nestled her head into my chest. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. We're getting closer and closer to finding them. Were coming to get you. Cammie. Peyton.


	9. AN

**I've decided that I'm going to finish the story before I update again.**

**- Sunny D**


End file.
